


Избавление

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ведь он прекрасно знал, что вечно лишь время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Избавление

Колючий, стонущий ветер носился над святилищем, поднимая в воздух маленькие шелестящие вихри золотистого песка, — это было единственное, что можно было услышать среди тяжело висящего безмолвия.

Он стоял и молча смотрел на бьющееся в агонии тело. Оно тряслось, судорожно хваталось пальцами за песок, вздрагивало от беззвучных всхлипов... но что он мог поделать? Он прекрасно знал, что рано или поздно это произойдет, что неизбежное обязательно наступит. Сопротивляться и пытаться что-то изменить было бессмысленно.

— Нет... — Мучительный всхлип. — Сестра моя... — Короткий, сдавленный вскрик — попытка подавить вопль отчаяния. — Я не верю...

— Придется.

Вера верой, а от реальности еще никому не удалось убежать. Ноздорму знал это, как никто другой. Как тот, кто занимался этим всю свою жизнь. То, что его действия тщетны, он понял довольно давно, но движимый слепой надеждой, не оставлял попыток до самого конца. Почему — он сам до сих пор не мог ответить.

— Это было предопределено. От само собой разумеющего не скрыться.

— Ты все знал! Ты мог...

— Ничего я не мог. Потому что так устроен наш мир. Хотим мы того или нет, нам приходится жить по его законам.

Алекстраза с трудом встала на колени и, подняв голову, посмотрела бронзовому прямо в бесстрастную и холодную бирюзу его глаз. Бледное, осунувшееся лицо, искусанные почти до крови губы, снедаемое отвратительной мелкой дрожью тело... Жалкое зрелище.

Их было пятеро. Жизнь и смерть, энергия и природа — противоположные друг другу, дополняющие друг друга, не могущие существовать друг без друга. Без пары был лишь он один — ведь вечно только время. Первым сдался, обуреваемый хаотичными потоками мощи, Малигос. Затем встретил свой конец несущий лишь разрушение и уничтожение Нелтарион. Теперь пала и Изера, искаженная собственной силой, обратившейся против нее же. И по воле злой иронии осталась Алекстраза, как никогда близкая к смерти, но продолжающая цепляться за последние искры жизни. Кто знает, сколько еще продлится это мучение, прежде чем она сможет предаться спасительному забвению?..

— Поднимись, сестра, — ледяным тоном приказал он съежившейся от изморози и выглядящей невероятно беспомощно королеве драконов. Та недоверчиво посмотрела на протянутую ей ладонь, но осторожно взялась за нее ослабшими пальцами и, пошатываясь, встала во весь рост.

— Ты... знал. — Недобрые огоньки вспыхнули в ее угасающих глазах. — Ты все знал! И ничего не сделал, чтобы это предотвратить! Ты мог...

Она осеклась и судорожно схватила Ноздорму за плечи, затем стала медленно оседать на землю. В песок упало несколько тяжелых капель.

— Это — единственное, что я могу сделать для тебя.

Он осторожно вытащил кинжал из-под ее ребер.

Даже ее кончина была неизбежной. Он же лишь ускорил события. Раствориться в пустоте, чтобы вновь возродиться в бесконечной спирали цикла — вот он, закон, пресечь который они не в состоянии. Так было с предыдущими тремя Аспектами, так стало с Алекстразой. Не случится этого только с ним.

Ведь он прекрасно знал, что вечно лишь время.


End file.
